Tonight
by WillowPeakes
Summary: Bella and Jacob sneak around. Post B/D. Lemony Goodness, One-shot


_Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. _

_Tonight_

I watched as they all walked out of the High School, Edward, Alice and Bella towards his Volvo as Nessie pranced towards me. She threw her arms around my neck and hugged me close almost knocking the wind out of me with the force. I smiled down at her and kissed her swiftly on the cheek. Edward glared as usual but what was he going to do about it. She was technically twenty-seven with the body of an eighteen-year old.

Bella and I made eye contact swiftly, as they changed their course and headed towards me to chat for a little bit. The glint in Bella's ochre eyes told me what was coming. I opened the door for Nessie.

"Hey Jake," Bella said in her singing voice that after these twenty-seven years I still hadn't gotten used to.

"Hey Bells, Edward, Alice," I said greeting all of them. Alice smiled, and Edward nodded in my direction his eyes focused on my hand around Nessie's waist, "I'm taking Ness out to dinner, we'll be back later." I said pointedly towards Bella who nodded.

"Alright Nessie, well we'll see you at home then," Edward said and he and Alice headed back to the car, "He better keep his filthy mongrel paws off of her," he grumbled to Alice who tinkled a laugh.

Nessie slid into the car and before her half-human eyes could register it, Bella had slipped something into my hand and pranced after Alice and Edward. The three of them gracefully slid into the Volvo and sped off. I opened the note before Nessie could notice and there was one word on the paper. A word that I knew all too much about.

_Tonight, _the note read in Bella's untidy scrawl.

I crumpled the note up and threw it in the street.

"What was that?" Nessie asked.

"A lotto ticket, I was just looking to see if it was a winner," I laughed and she laughed too. I closed the door behind myself and started up the car. A part of me felt bad for lying to Nessie. But another part of me coiled tightly in my stomach and let out a low purr of excitement.

---

I said goodnight to Nessie and kissed her as she flitted into the house that they had had built in New Hampshire. My heart hammered with anxiety as I drove back to my place, which was not too far away from theirs. But it was far enough away I could keep Edward out of my head. Well, so _we_ could keep Edward out.

Bella and I had been having sex every year for 20 years. It all started when Charlie died, right after Nessie had reached full maturity. Bella had come to me in the middle of the night and slid into bed with me her cold body sending chills up my spine, as well as sending my heart into overdrive. Her body shook with sobs she couldn't cry and I held her in my arms all night. She reached up to cup my face in her hands she kissed me…and then we proceeded to have mind-blowing sex for the next eight hours.

My cock twitched as I reminisced and pulled into my driveway. I could smell her as soon as I stepped out of the car. She was about a mile away on foot. She'd be here any second. I walked up to the front door and even before I had the key in the lock she was beside me her scent was not revolting as it had been to me long ago, but welcome.

"What took you so long," I joked as I opened the door and let her into the house, her eyes and mine swept the perimeter to make sure she hadn't been followed.

"I should ask you the same thing," she said her hands on her hips, "I thought you and Renesmee would never get back."

I looked at her and smirked. There she stood in all her eighteen-year old perfection. If I didn't know any better I would have felt like a pervert. She smiled and then launched herself at me knocking me over onto the ground.

"Ow Bella be careful," I chuckled as she kissed up my neck. She was straddling me and the compromising position we were in was like a punch to my gut. But a good punch, a very good punch. I shivered as her cool mouth caused goose bumps to spring up everywhere she kissed me.

"Cry about it," she said pulling away and placing her lips to mine. Kissing her was like nothing I've ever experienced. My cheeks flushed and my heart thudded loudly in my chest. She felt like the Old Bella. My hands rested on her marble hips and my fingers dipped below the waistline of her denim jeans.

She ripped my shirt open and raked her fingernails down my chest. I yelped and she smirked. The scrapes healed before they even begun to bleed.

"Right down to it huh?" I said pressing my hips up to hers, "Can we at least get on the bed?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and hopped off of me. I stood up chuckling and she nearly ripped my arm out of the socket as she dragged me to the bedroom. I picked her up with a little bit of effort and threw her on the bed. The iron frame creaked a little. I was always on top. Well since the second year I ended up with a broken pelvis, which was a difficult one to explain.

I climbed on top of her sliding my hands up her shirt. No bra. I almost came right then. I growled into her mouth as I ravished it with my own. She was always very careful not to bite me too hard but she nipped at my lip playfully. I ripped her white button up to shreds and she chuckled.

I ran my hands down her ice-cold torso and she shivered and her eyes fluttered close. My hands went to her breasts deftly. I marveled at how hard, yet supple they were. It was amazing, just the look of her made my mouth water. I dipped my head and placed a kiss in the middle of her breastbone and she shivered involuntarily again.

I moved my left hand to cup her breast and brought it into my mouth slowly flicking my tongue on her nipple. She groaned, and once again my member twitched with the growing excitement of what was sure to come. I kissed down the flat hard plane of her stomach and undid the button of her jeans with my mouth. She lifted her hips so fast to take them off she nearly broke my nose. No underwear.

I groaned again and slid up her body. She pulled roughly on my jeans. Even though they didn't rip off they still tore a little.

"Thanks Bells," I chuckled into her mouth. She smiled back and gave another great tug and they ripped into useless pieces of fabric, "My my you are in such a hurry," she laughed her bell like laugh.

"I've waited a year to get you in this position, and all you want to do is talk?" She had a stern look on her face, and she almost looked like vampire, especially when she flashed her pearly-whites. I laughed at her. She growled playfully and flipped us over in one. It still amazed me how strong she was when she really wanted to be.

She kissed down my torso and heat surged after each kiss she placed. Then her cold hand grabbed my cock through my boxers and I almost lost it. She shimmied my boxers down my hips and laughed sending a puff of air right at my cock that was now free of its restraint.

She slowly licked up from the base to the tip and my eyes rolled in the back of my head. I let out a low groan and she laughed a low chortle again. She teased me like that for a little while. I twisted my hand in her hair and tugged a little.

"God Bella, just do it!" I choked out as she went down to lick my balls. She quickly engulfed me in her mouth and I let out the breath that I had been holding. She bobbed up and down on my cock making these humming noises in the back of her throat that brought me closer to the edge each time she went down on me. My stomach coiled tighter and tighter. I pulled her head off of my cock and grabbed her by the waist and flipped so that she was underneath of me again.

"Jake," she hissed out as I ran my hand down her thigh and settled in my favorite spot right between her legs. I slid one finger inside of her and her eyes flashed open for a second before they closed again and her head went back into the pillows. I put another finger in and slowly slid them in and out, torturing her just as she had tortured me, "Fuck…" she said and moaned my name again.

I flicked my thumb over her sweet spot and her body jerked, "Yes…God Jake…" Her muscles clamped down on my fingers as I kept up a steady rhythm on her clit. I moved my fingers in an out at top speed as I felt her tightening past the brink of return. Her breathing sped up as well. She opened her eyes as she always did when she was about to come.

"Ohhh Fuucccckkkkk," she moaned out keeping eye contact with me as she rode out her orgasm on my fingers. I quickly removed my fingers and replaced it with my cock, pistoning in and out of her in earnest, "God yes fuck me Jake!" she screamed almost bursting my eardrums with her singing voice. Her muscles tightened against my cock as the aftershock of her orgasm was intensified.

"Bella…you're…so…fucking tight," I panted out fucking her as hard as I could, her hard pelvis slamming into mine almost to the point of pain.

"I love it when you fuck me Jake," she said her eyes closed. I smiled to myself, a little smug. I loved Bella's potty mouth when I fucked her. It was such a boost to my already over-inflated ego. Not only was I fucking Edward's daughter. But I got to fuck his wife too.

"God, your mouth got me so fucking close," I said squeezing my eyes shut as the muscles in my stomach tightened to the point of explosion.

"Come for me Jake," she whispered and I opened my eyes to make eye contact with her as I pushed myself to a speed that I only got to reach once a year. She squeezed her muscles around me and that's what did it. Sparks started going off in front of my eyes and I opened my mouth to let out the silent scream. She raked her fingers down my back and I came harder than I had in almost a year. I twitched a little, as I removed myself from her ice-cold marble body.

"Can you spend the night?" I asked as she rolled on her side to trace circles on my sweaty stomach. My eyes fluttered with exhaustion.

"Not this time," she said kissing my eyelids as they fluttered closed again, "Renesmee is going to sneak over here in like an hour," she said her eyes flicking to the clock on my bedside. "She told me earlier, so I could distract Edward for her or something."

"Like mother like daughter," I said opening my eyes.

"Same time next year?" Bella said getting out of bed and going over to the dresser grabbing some spare clothes that she left here for such moments as these. She got dressed at top speed as always.

"You know it," I said as I watched her flit out of the back door.

_-----_

_AN: I hope you enjoyed! Don't just favorite review too! ___


End file.
